Manhattan Murders
by Caretaker Illusionist
Summary: It seems like just another murder until Mac and Stella discover a piece of evidence. The brutality of the murder is horrid and the murderer is yet to be found. Can the CSI's catch this crook, or will more die? Rating pending due to graphic descriptions.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the television series of CSI: NY, I only own the characters of which I have created.

* * *

_~Running just running, passing by people sitting under trees praying for salvation from the glaring sun above. I dropped my bag long ago, and knew even with less weight I'd tire out soon, and I would die. I tripped, my ultimate downfall. I tried to get up and run, I couldn't. I looked back; my ankle was twisted backwards; as I saw this, the horrible pain shot up through me. The electrifying heat was unbearable. I cried out. That was the worst thing I could've done._

_ It was all over… they found me. They taunted me, made me run scared, all for their enjoyment. Then finally they did it, administered the final blow. The searing pain engulfed me, and I embraced it, slipping away into darkness. I was tired and now I can rest.~_

Sirens were blaring as detective Mac Taylor sped down the Avenues to reach Central Park. Although the detective had been to thousands of crime scenes, each new one achieved a level of anxiety in its own way. Pulling up to the curb, he grabbed his kit and headed towards the flashing lights. Lifting up the tape, he was joined by his friend and colleague, Stella Bonasera. "Morning Mac", she said walking at a brisk pace to catch up with him. Walking a little further they came to a halt in front of an oak tree. Calling over to a tall man with aquamarine blue eyes and dark hair, Mac asked, "What have we got Flack?" The detective reached into his trench-coat pocket, pulling out a notebook. "Guy over there was walking his dog this morning and found this…"

Underneath the oak tree was blood, in every crevice and at every angle. Then lying in a mess of crimson was an arm severed at the elbow, a light baby blue ribbon tied around the wrist. "I'll go talk to the guy who found the scene", said Stella. Gloving up, Mac set to work. Snapping shots from every angle, Mac made sure that he noted every single drop of blood.

Walking up to the man, Stella had to hold in a grin, the man was no younger then sixty and his so called "dog" was nothing more then an old and wrinkly pug, of which had a striking resemblance to its master. Both the owner and his dog had small slits for eyes and a scrunched up nose. Stella knew better then to laugh. Pulling out her badge Stella flipped it open and showed the man her ID. "Detective Bonasera, would you mind telling me what you saw Mr.-", she paused. "Mr. Delsom..." the man managed to squeak out. "So Mr. Delsom, would you mind telling me what you saw?" The man's voice had a rather scruffy and muddled sense to it when he spoke, "I already told your bloody cop friend over there what I saw. Why should I have to tell you? Why can't you just ask him?" Mr. Delsom looked exhausted, like he had been pulled through the wringer at least once or twice. Stella gave him a kind look, "Mr. Delsom, I'd prefer to hear the story first hand if you wouldn't mind." The man sighed, "Alright alright. Well I was just out for my morning jog, with little Pugsly here," he referred to his companion, who wagged his tail happily. "And everything was normal… until I took Pugsly to take a dump by this tree and he came back covered in blood." Stella looked closely at Pugsly, indeed there was blood splotched here and there upon his fur, but not to the extent the owner had inclined. Delsom continued, "So's I took him to that water spicket over there," he pointed to the other side of the gravel path. "I washed him off and I went to where he came from to go and pick up after him," Mr. Delsom's eyes began to widen a bit, "and I came on this place, covered in blood, and then that thing layin' on the ground!" Reaching into his back pocket, Mr. Delsom pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. Stella thanked Mr. Delsom and said that he would be needed for a statement later.

Mac had already finished with pictures, and was taking some cotton swabs from his kit when Stella came up to him, her gloves already on. "So what'd he tell you?" Mac asked her not looking up from the spot on the tree he was swabbing. Stella sighed, "Mr. Delsom and his pooch were just out for their usual morning stroll when they found this." Mac continued swabbing, "Stella, can you hand me the tweezers". Mac's eyes were set on a shiny piece of something stuck in the tree. Handing Mac the tweezers Stella went to get an evidence bag. Mac grasped the piece of metal, and gently began wiggling it out of the tree. After a few seconds the object came free. "Stella come here", Mac said, "what do you think this is?" Staring closely Stella was interested by the metal. The metal was about three inches long and two inches in width, but what caught their eye was that on the portion that had been found was a skull, with a crown upon its head. "Stella what the hell is this?" Mac asked. "I don't know Mac but we're going to find out."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I always wanted to write a murder mystery so I guess this is my chance. Please read and review. Any helpful hints could help me.


End file.
